Hurt
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: One-shot, AH-Dimitri and Rose get into a fight. They don't realize how bad things could actually be. Rose hears about the tragedy in Connecticut and during the football game at her school, she sings. To Dimitri, and to the people that were affected by the tragedy. Very sad, not for light hearted. Dedication inside. I do not mean ANY offense to anyone!


_**Dedicated to: the children and staff that were involved in the school shooting in Connecticut. RIP to the little angels and the brave teachers. And my heart goes out to the families, friends, teachers, and students who were involved with it as well.**_

_**Song: Hurt by Christina Aguilera**_

_**Summary: Dimitri and Rose get into a fight. They don't realize how bad things could actually be. Rose hears about the tragedy in Connecticut and during the football game at her school, she sings. To Dimitri, and to the people that were affected by the tragedy. Very sad, not for light-hearted.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor the song or lyrics. All rights belong to the rightful owner(s).**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_

* * *

**RPOV**

"I'm done!" He screamed at me. The tears rolled down my face faster, as I sobbed harder.

"I'm done with everything, all the drama, all the lies, all the-"

"I didn't lie about anything," I protested between my cries.

Dimitri shook his head.

"I-I need a break. _We_ need a break." I gasped and shot up as he said that. Running to him I grabbed ahold of his arm.

"No! Don't leave me! ... Please," I whispered the please.

He shook me off of him.

"No Rose. I said it before… I'm done." He turned, grabbed his jacket, and slammed the door shot behind him. I fell to the floor in front of the white door in our-my- house. I sat there and sobbed.

_-HURT-_

"_Breaking news! The elementary school in Connecticut was surprised by an open-fire shooting. 27 are dead, at least 18 are children. It is very tragic and we are trying to get as much information as we can, stay tuned and we will be right back with hopefully more information on this situation."_

I sat there shocked. It's been two days since the fight with Dimitri. And after seeing this, it made me break down once more. I realized how much worse it could be.

I stared at the TV. She then bowed my head and did something that I hadn't done in about 10 years…

I prayed. Prayed for the ones that were lost. The families and friends that were affected. The little children… the teachers.

"R.I.P," I whispered.

_-HURT-_

"_Hi, you have reached Dimitri Belikov. I am sor-" _I hung up. This was at least the thousandth time I had called him and received no answer. I took the phone and threw it at the wall, watching it break into pieces.

Suddenly I jumped up and got changed. I was going to show everyone my pain. Pain for the tragedy… and Dimitri. I knew he would be there.

Soon enough, I found myself running towards the back of the school, where the football game was going on.

Three minutes was left on the clock. Three minutes until half time. I spotted the coach and ran towards him. I discussed what I wanted to do and he agreed.

Three minutes couldn't pass sooner. I ran towards the middle of the field as the coach talked to the crowd, telling them there was a surprise. The football players sat down, curious as to what was happening.

"Hi," I said into the microphone that was passed to me.

"I am going to sing something. I am dedicating it to the families, students, and staff that were affected by the Connecticut tragedy. I am also dedicating it to someone I love very much… and I hope someday he can forgive me."

I nodded to the guy above in the technical box and he started to play the song.

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh"_

People stared… awed at what I was doing.

_"I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_  
_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you"_

I looked up, and almost lost focus as I met Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes… the ones that looked directly into mine.

_"Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh"_

_"Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?_  
_Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_  
_To look into your eyes and see you looking back"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself, oh"_

I felt my cheeks become wet… wet with tears.

_"If I had just one more day_  
_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_  
_Since you've been away"_

I'm sure everyone could see the hurt in my eyes.

_"Oh, it's dangerous_  
_It's so out of line_  
_To try and turn back time"_

_"I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself_  
_By hurting you"_

By the time I finished, I had the crowd in tears. They felt my pain… they applauded me loudly. I was suddenly spun around, and felt someone's lips connect with mine. I would have pushed them away, and I was actually about to, until I smelt the familiar after shave and strong, muscular arms that were wrapped around me.

"I'm so so sorry baby," He whispered into my hair, once he had put me down.

I looked up into his eyes, my eyes stinging from the un-shed tears that lay behind them.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Really. That was wonderful performance that you had. I am sure that everyone in Connecticut is very grateful." He smiled.

I returned the smile.

"I love you," I said.

"As I love you," He captured my lips once more. I knew that no one will ever truly recover from their pain and memories… but I know one thing for sure.

Is that even though those 27 people in Connecticut are gone… the will _never _be forgotten.

* * *

**What did you think? It is really sad what happened on December 14, 2012. I cried when I heard about it. :'(**

**I had this idea burning in my mind for a while. I wanted to dedicate something to them since I heard about it… then I remembered this song and here it is!**

**R.I.P to those who were lost on December 14****th****, 2012. :'(  
**

_**~Gone, but never forgotten~**_

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
